The hard case
by Kataang1
Summary: When Spencer is the one who figures out a case that has been bothering the team for weeks, he isn't happy when he finds out who it is. ONE-SHOT maybe 2.


This last case was really bothering the team. We came up with a profile but we couldn't find a unsub that fit. The unsub seemed to be killing couples at random. I wasn't at my best because I was focused on Ella. I had started dating her three weeks ago only a week before we got this case that we couldn't seem to figure out before more bodies kept showing up. It was really putting pressure on all of us.  
>"REID!" Morgan's voice had snapped me back into focus as I looked at the rest of the team who was now staring at me.<br>"I was lost in thought."  
>"Thinking about Ella?" Garcia teased me, she wasn't usually here to help us but we needed all the minds we could get.<br>It reminded me of the first time they had all met Ella.  
>Everyone was just preparing to leave when someone had walked into the BAU. I turned around to see Ella; she walked up to be with her auburn hair bouncing and kissed me. I felt a twitch of embarrassment being kissed in front of my friends and co-workers.<br>"I was going to pick you up."  
>"I got tired of waiting and I wanted to see where you worked."<br>"Reid has a girlfriend?" Morgan began to laugh.  
>"Why is it so surprising? I am perfectly capable of being in relationships."<br>"I don't think so. You are social awkward with women." Morgan taunted me.  
>"Give him a break." Garcia walked out of her office and greeted Ella.<br>"I'm Penelope. And I'm glad Spencer has someone special."  
>Morgan began walking out the door, laughing and held his hand out for Garcia. She waved and hurried off with him. Ella started to walk out the door and I followed her.<br>"Spencer." I turned around, hands in my pockets and looked at Hotch.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Good for you." He smiled as he flipped of the light switch to his office.  
>"That was part of what I was thinking about." I replied to Garcia.<br>She smiled and looked back at Hotch.  
>"You need to stay focused." Hotch told me.<br>"I apologize, Sir."  
>"Let's just go over the profile." He started to walk around the room as he pointed to the evidence and the pictures. "This unsub probably have inserted themselves into the case or contacted us in some way…"<br>I listened to Hotch as he talked about the profile and the likely unsub. When an idea hit me.  
>"I got it!" I jumped out of my seat and ran over to the board. "We assumed they were couples, but what if they weren't. This one has a tan line from a wedding ring but the partner doesn't. All of them have similar indicators. These were pairs of cheaters not couples." I felt really accomplished that I had solved the case until another realization hit me.<br>"Great job, Reid!" I sunk down into a chair and shook my head.  
>"No, it isn't."<br>I had found out who the killer was and none of us would be happy when I told them.

I walked up the steps to the familiar house and opened the door. Hotch tried to come in behind me but I turned to look at him.  
>"Please, give me five minutes." Hotch nodded and let me go in.<br>I walked into the house and called out Ella's name.  
>"Spencer? I didn't know you were coming over." She stood up and I walked over to her, she sat me on the couch and wrapped her arms around me as she began to kiss me. I put my hands on her hips but pushed her back instead of embracing her.<br>"I'm not staying." I stood up and she followed me. "I just wanted to say goodbye."  
>I put my hand on her chin and pulled her face towards me for one last kiss.<br>I went behind her and locked the handcuffs on her.  
>"Ella Jones, you are under arrest for the murders of-of-" I couldn't finish my sentence as FBI agents came rushing in and took her away from me.<br>I walked out side and saw Ella being put into a police car, with the photographers taking pictures. It made my stomach clench.  
>"Spencer!" She called and I tried to block out her screams. "Please! I really do love you!"<br>"If you did you wouldn't have murdered those people." They slammed the door and I watched the car drive away. I sat down on the edge of the FBI vehicle and but my head in my hands. This story would hit the papers tomorrow on how a young FBI agent fell for a serial killer and didn't even know it. I work so hard to convince people I can handle this job and then I do something to show I am childish. My reputation and my life is over.  
>"How did you know?" Morgan came and sat next to me.<br>"The signs were there. I was just blinded. She had inserted herself in the case through me. She always asked how work was, she had just gotten out of a bad relationship! All I was, was a rebound to her. I don't believe that she loved me. It's irrational."  
>"Reid, it could have happened to any of us."<br>"But it happened to me. You were right, I will never have a relationship."  
>"I was wrong. Come on, let's go to a bar."<br>"Morgan. Drinking won't solve anything, all it will do is-"  
>"Help you forget."<p>

My head was blinded by my heart. I was always the rational one, I never was supposed to be slipped up by love. I won't ever let it happen again.


End file.
